


Not These Ten Years

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade hasn't changed Hermione's feelings, but now she can acknowledge them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not These Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_d_medievalist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_d_medievalist).



> For a_d_medievalist, who asked for Snermione, prompt "simmer, reunion".

It could hardly be called a _re_ -union when there had been no preceding _union_ , Hermione mused, watching Snape greet the others in the room. She had known of his survival, but had not seen him these ten years until tonight's reunion of the Order of the Phoenix.

She, Harry, and the younger Weasleys had been included on an honorary basis, and Hermione had offered to tend the refreshments table as a way of taking some of the burden off Mrs Weasley, to whom all such tasks tended to fall. Things were long over between Hermione and Ron, but she still was friends with him and liked his parents very much.

The cauldron of mulled wine was simmering. Hastily she lowered the flame to keep the spices from becoming bitter. As she looked up again Snape approached.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

His dark rich voice was more intoxicating than ever, and Hermione reminded herself that she was no longer his student. Her fingers brushed his as she handed him a cup of steaming wine, and she felt as though her skin might start steaming likewise.

"Mr Snape," she replied, regretting the loss of the "Professor" which had suited him so well. "It's very good to see you."

"Is it?"

"Yes," she said firmly, for the first time letting her admiration and desire for him show in her eyes.

Snape's eyebrows rose, but his reciprocal interest was unmistakable. "I hope we shall see more of each other soon, then."

Hermione nodded. She could wait a little longer for what she wanted, after all this time.


End file.
